Something
by Shellfish1001
Summary: SeiferxZell yaoi. Zell starts to worry about his lack of girlfriends lately the he accidently checks out seifer in the shower and then he REALLY worries. R&R plz


Something.

Notes: Just something I wrote, thought I'd better write something so I just started writing, first thing that came into my head really and I ended up with this. It's not the best thing ever but I posted it anyway.

The little blonde looked miserable, sitting slumped, chin on his chest in the twin dorm he shared with his friend Irvine. The friend who was forever bringing home girls… well mostly girls…. Sometimes guys too.

How come that never happened to him? He wasn't the type to pick up people in bars, everyone said that was a good thing, girls will think he's sweet and he had been comforted by the thought until…..

He was doomed.

"God who died?" Irvine asked.

"Irvine…. I think I'm gay."

His friend frowned, paused and then laughed. "Don't be silly Zell, you've had girlfriends, just because you're going thought the dry season does not mean you're gay."

Zell brightened a little. "You think?"

"Of course." He flopped down beside him on the sofa. "Just because you're not as…. Keen as me doesn't mean you're gay, you just need a little help that's all."

"But what if- what if-"

"If?"

"What if-?" He fidgeted. "I-I just-umm- hypothetically saw umm a guy maybe umm in the err shower and I umm maybe happened to think he was err…… hot?"

Irvine frowned. "Well was it a girly guy because who hasn't incidentally mistaken a girly looking guy for a hot girl."

Zell fidgeted. "No he isn't the girly type…."

His friend peered at him. "Was it someone I know?"

"Maybe." He squeaked.

"Oh god! it wasn't me was it?!"

Zell frowned. "What?! NO! Would I be talking to you about this if it was you?"

"Well I don't know, I know how… appealing I am so…."

Zell rolled his eyes. "No don't worry it wasn't you, I'm not attracted to you."

"You mean there's someone out there better looking than me?!"

He blonde friend scowled. "Will you stop that? This is not about you! This is about me!"

"So tell me the story, what happened exactly?

"Well okay I was…. In the shower yesterday and -err-"

Yesterday

Zell had just finished a nice long hot shower and was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, getting ready to get dressed and go. They were having a film night in Squall's dorm… not that it was Squall's idea in fact he wasn't even sure his scarred friend knew they were coming over.

He jumped when the door opened behind him, the room had been so quiet before. Someone silently came in and disappeared into the shower area.

Zell glanced over his shoulder but the guy was out of sight already.

Now that he was alone again the changing room he dropped the towel and hopped into a pair of blue boxers, standing on one foot awkwardly and falling slightly sideways. He hopped across the floor in an effort to keep his balance.

The shower had started in the next room when Zell noticed a towel slung over an open door of a locker.

That hadn't been there before.

Had the mystery guy come in and forgotten to take his towel in with him?

The little blonde debated with himself over whether he should go and see if the other man wanted his towel.

He bit his lip and turned back to his clothes.

Nah, it was probably fine. If there was no one else in here the other guy would have no problem walking out naked to get it.

He pulled on his pants and stand to pull on his socks.

Who the hell had come in so quietly anyway?

Why didn't he say something to Zell?

Zell was the social butterfly he knew everyone and he hadn't heard of any new cadets or visitors so….

Maybe he could go and just have a little look to kill his growing curiosity.

Present day

Zell had pressed his hand over his head in horror.

Irvine stared at him. "Why the hell did you-?"

"I don't know! I-It was like I was drawn in, you know like-like a moth to flame!" His face reddened. "I was just curious." He whined sheepishly.

"Curiosity killed the cat… or chicken in your case."

Zell frowned. "Hey! I have just got away from… him calling me that I don't need you to start too."

The cowboy frowned. "Him?"

"Yeah you know _him_."

"And then what happened?"

Yesterday

Zell had cautiously peered around the corner, the shower area was misty and guy was on the end shower so he had to lean more to see him.

He had never been attracted to a guy before…. Well okay maybe that wasn't 100 true but they were guys in magazines and on TV this was a naked, tall muscular guy standing in front of him. All wet and soapy with his back to Zell and completely oblivious of what he was doing to the younger man.

He just stood there and gaped at him for what seemed like hours, watched those muscles flex as the tall blonde reached an arm back over his shoulder with the soap to wash his back and then down to wash his groin and that's when Zell managed to turn his eyes away.

With a very red face he had actually followed those hand downwards, not that he could see very well from his position behind the other man but he had a good mental picture of what was going on.

Present day

"And are you going to tell me who it was?"

"No…….."

"No? Why not?"

"I'm not saying his name today, I'm trying not to think about him at all."

"You're not saying his-- Oh my god! It was Seifer wasn't it?!"

"What?!" Zell shot up in the air. "How the hell did you know?" He put his hands over his ears. "Can you read my mind?!"

"You wouldn't say his name earlier remember? When I called you a chicken."

"Oh." He deflated. "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So you're saying Seifer's hotter than me?!" Irvine looked devastated.

"I never said that! You're not my type is all."

"You like the angst loving broody ones, maybe you'll want Squall next."

"Seifer is not like Squall, the ice prince has always been broody and dark, with Seifer it's a new thing, and at least he doesn't call me Chicken as much….but now he doesn't talk to me at all." He frowned.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Me?"

"You're the expert. Should I forget about it and move on? Does this make me gay?"

"No y-you could be Bi." Irvine folded his hands together. "You know what you need? A date."

"But I can't-"

"I'll get you on a date…. With a girl and then you'll see that you're not gay and that this Seifer thing was one off yeah?"

Zell nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah that does sound good."

The cowboy stood. "I'll sort it out for tomorrow night okay?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah thanks Irvine."

The little blonde got up and headed to lunch, some hotdogs would make him feel better, that always helped him usually.

The lunch queue wasn't that long so he hopped onto the end of it, bouncing lightly on his heels and wondered what sort of girl Irvine would set him up with. Hopefully not a scary full on girl that Irvine would probably like.

He suddenly felt like someone was watching him, turning his head slightly to the left he spotted Seifer sitting at a far off table.

The tall blonde looked back at the table quickly when Zell noticed him.

The little blonde blinked. What was Seifer doing here? Well okay it was the cafeteria so of course he was here, it was lunch time after all.

Why didn't he check the room before he entered? He didn't want to see Seifer right now. Not that Seifer knew he had spied on him that time in the showers…. Or at least he hoped he don't know.

What if Seifer had seen him spying on him? What if he was angry? What if he was looking at him for another reason? What if he wasn't really looking at him at all and it was just Zell's imagination? What if he was over aware of what Seifer was doing that he was actually watching Seifer?

He stopped his insane line of thought and instead casually looked back sneakily at Seifer.

The taller man was frowning at him over his shoulder. 'What?' He mouthed.

Zell frowned back and gave Seifer the finger.

Seifer had no right to be annoyed with him, who was watching who first?

He tried hard not to look back at Seifer though he knew the other man was still watching him.

He took his plate of hotdogs and sat purposely with his back to Seifer.

Before he took a bite though he did have one final glance back over his shoulder, Seifer was pretending to be interested in his half full cup of coffee.

Zell ate his lunch quickly, wanting to be done before Seifer, he was going to be brave and put an end to this madness.

He glanced back at Seifer who was now turned away from him, actually turned his whole chair away.

A flash of Seifer all hot, wet and soapy moved through his head and he glared at Seifer.

How dare Seifer pollute him with these thoughts especially now that he had come back after the war being all anti-Seiferish

If this was the old Seifer it wouldn't be so bad.

Rumour had it that Seifer was a bit of an Irvine in the past only less friendly and less women more men.

If he suddenly had lusty feelings for the old Seifer he could probably have one night to get him out of his system… although then he'd be added to Seifer's long list of lovers giving the more ammunition to tease him.

This new Seifer was a bit of mystery.

Zell leave his empty plate and marched straight up to Seifer's table.

"Hey!" He demanded, actually startling the taller blonde.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?!"

"My problem? You were the one looking at me!"

"Well I only looked at you because you were looking at me!"

"How did you know I was looking at you unless you were looking at me?"

"I-" Zell frowned, pausing to think about this. "I did look at you but only because I knew you were watching me."

"Well you never noticed me watching you before!" Seifer said then stopped and frowned.

"Huh? You've been watching me before? When?"

"Wait, that didn't come out right. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Y-You- W-watch me?"

Seifer stood up from the table, standing up tall and way over Zell's head making the shorter man feel slightly intimidated the way he used to feel on a daily basis when Seifer would always use his height against him.

He looked up at him for a second before the other man walked off out of the cafeteria, leaving him alone at the table.

……..

Zell was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Irvine stuck his head in round the door.

"You're strangely quiet, what happened?"

"Did you get me a date yet?"

"I have a few possibilities."

Zell put his hands over his face. "Well don't bother. I'm doomed, I've given up on ever getting into a normal relationship with a normal person."

"How do you define normal?"

"Well you know the usual normal person, nice guy not broody…… hasn't tried to blow up the world, joined the sorceress, tried to kill us all……."

"Oh Zell not Seifer again."

"It's just- he was watching me- why would he be watching me? You think he's interested in me?"

Irvine sighed. "Zell are you sure you weren't the one looking at him?"

"I'm sure…. Or at least not until I noticed him notice me and he said this really odd thing… like or maybe like he was watching me before I was watching that he was watching me."

The cowboy looked a little confused. "Huh?"

"He was watching me I'm sure of it, he even said- Well he didn't mean to said it, but he-he said that-"

"That-?"

"That he- you know- watches me at other times regularly- isn't that scary?"

Irvine sat on the end of the bed. "You think he's interested in you?"

"I don't know, I think so…… what should I do?"

"You're the one spying on him in the shower-"

"I was not!"

"-What do you want to do?"

"I-err- I don't know…. You think- you think I should mention the whole shower incident?"

"No! …. unless you want to fuck him ,then… yes it'll give you a good icebreaker." He chuckled to him at the mental image of Zell casually dropping that bit of information into the conversation.

Zell deflated. "Don't laugh at me, that's not helpful."

The cowboy glanced up at the knock on the door, getting up off the bed to answer it.

He raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde who stood on the doorstep with a half smirk. "Yes?" He teased.

Seifer folded his arms and fidgeted a little. "I want to talk to the chicken."

Irvine turned to shout into the bedroom. "Zell!"

"What?"

"You have a visitor." He held the door open and waited for Seifer step inside then he walked out the door. "I'm off out for a minute okay?"

Seifer watched him leave. Zell finally appeared from his room freezing the doorway when he saw Seifer.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

Zell fidgeted, not walking any closer. "Well go on then."

"Right." The taller man started to pace a little. "I saw you hanging around yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"In the showers."

All the colour drained from Zell's face. "Y-You did?"

"Yeah and-"

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"To what?"

The little blonde frowned. "You know this is all you're fault! If you hadn't been so weird lately with the anti-Seifer-isms than I wouldn't have this problem! There's no way in hell I would ever drool over you in the showers if you were still an asshole!"

Seifer paused. "You…. Were…looking… at me…. In the shower?"

"Err- I thought you said you saw me?"

"Yeah you were there before I was…" He brought a watch out of his pocket. "And you forgot this." He held it out.

The little blonde was frozen solid in horror.

"Zell?" He shook him slightly. "Zell?" He waved a hand in front of his face "Are you okay?"

No answer.

Seifer frowned and kissed him 'cause…. Well it worked in the fairy tale, apart from the sleeping part, and Zell not being a girl, and he wasn't exactly prince material.

The little blonde blinked, his hands came up to rest on Seifer's arms not pushing him away or pulling him in.

When hands moved down to his ass however the little blonde jumped and broke the kiss.

"What-?!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass? For a Chicken I mean."

Zell still seemed in shock. "Huh?"

"Hello?! I'm coming on to you here, you're supposed to throw me a bone!"

"Bone?" Zell shook his head like he was coming out of a fog.

"You-You kissed me!" He touched his own lips. "Why?"

"It seemed like the thing to do." He smirked slightly. "With you spying on me in shower and all."

Zell mouth feel open. "I was not-!"

"Oh come on you already admitted it!." He grinned. "So is it just me you like to spy on or other people as well?" He teased.

The little blonde's face went bright red. "I was NOT spying! I just accidentally… looked in that direction and saw….. Stuff!"

"Just me then?"

"Look, like I said ,you were there and I was there, I was just looking over there and there you were and---" He stopped having run out of words and because Seifer's hands were on his ass again.

"You know I love the way you get all puffed up like an angry hen."

The younger man's eyes narrowed. "A what?!"

Seifer grinned and kissed him, not getting into the argument again and instead pulling the shorter body against himself hard.

Zell blinked as the kiss was broken suddenly and he found himself being shoved backwards onto his bed.

"Seifer whaaa!"

He was pounced on and kissed again.

"I wasn't done talking!" He complained when he able to breathe.

He noticed the zipper on his jeans lowering. "Yeah you were."

The tall blonde headed south and Zell last lucid thought was. 'I hope Irvine doesn't come back to soon."

  
End

There, just a whatever fic really. I had to write something before I forgot how. Don't review to tell me it's not good or I won't like you ever again!!


End file.
